Panty
LittleAnimeGirls.png|Jioto576 Pop Away by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero Literally copy and paste characters (Universe).png|Universe Pop Team vs Angel Team.png|Gogeta46power Ok this is epic (Dedede).png|EmperorDedede Panty & Stocking vs Popuko and Pipimi is a What If? Death Battle made by Jioto576 . It features The Anarchy Sisters from Panty & Stocking with Gartelbelt and Popuko And Pipimi from Pop Team Epic. 'Description' Episode 6, Season 3. The humour in the works is usually very subjective, but when it gets out of control there are usually very random and strange things. These two doubts are the representation that the world is screwed to a great extent. Who will win? The Angels? Or the epic team? 'Interlude' Cues:(Wiz & Boomstick ) Naunj: Hey CF CF: '''What Naunj? '''Naunj: It's funny you know, since, we are supposed to be aware that we are characters created by an unoccupied internet subject. CF: That's right, jokes flood this genre that we also belong to, breaking the fourth wall and bringing the most random content of all. Naunj: And these two anime girl duos are no exception, who, it is worth dick all around them. The Anarchy sisters, the fallen angels. CF: And Popuko and Pipimi, the most epic and strange anime team. He is Naunj and I CF. Naunj: 'And it will be our job to analyze their weapons, powers and abilities to know who would win in a DEATH BATTLE! 'Anarchy Sisters Repents DEATH BATTLE! Cues:(Theme for Panty & Stocking-Panty & Stocking With Gartelbelt ) *'Names: Panty and Stocking Anarchy' *'Sisters Or that was supposed to be' *'Ages: 1800-1700' *'"Angels"' *''Repent Motherfucker!'' Naunj: Heaven is a place that many would like to visit in their lives, you know, to go to rest at last after a very likely miserable life. CF: Clearly, but, without a doubt, you can't imagine that there are two peculiar angels in it. Naunj: '''That's right, we talk nothing more and nothing less than the Anarchy sisters themselves. '''CF: '''But wait, if they are angels, how could they be expelled? '''Naunj: These two committed sins against this one, as for example, Panty is a bitch, she just wants sex. And Stocking is a lover of eating and eating, specifically, candies. CF: '''Damn it, I'm afraid Naunj. '''Naunj: '''Looking at all the idiocy you do, I'm not surprised that we are expelled when I die ... '''CF: '''Hey! '''Naunj: But it's true. CF: How I hate you. Naunj: '''Returning, these being expelled from heaven, were welcomed by a Gay Father named Garterbelt, in a church on a very strange city. '''CF: '''This is Daten City, the whole city of all. '''Naunj: '''The mission of Panty and Stocking is to eliminate the well-known Ghosts, souls in revenge for what they died. '''CF: '''When they eliminate one of these, they get some coins called Heavens. '''Naunj: '''The goal will be to reach a total of 1000 to return to heaven. '''CF: And hold on, because here comes the good thing about this! Cues:(Dancefloor Orgy ) Naunj: '''We are going to talk about the main weapons of both of them. '''CF: '''As for example. Panty has as its main weapon, Back Lace, a gun that is designed to destroy demons and can also hurt angels and spirits, and the most curious. '''Naunj: As perverts have to know, this is created from Panty's panties. CF: What a play on words. Naunj: Back Lace is a fairly versatile weapon and can kill hordes of ghosts in seconds. CF: '''As an addition, Panty can use other panties like those of her sister Stocking to make another gun and even fuse them to increase her potency. But has a limit when Panty uses briefs, except those of her friend Brief for some reason. '''Naunj: In the case of Stocking, she uses a sword that comes out of her sock. ' StockingStripe1.jpg|Stocking Stripe 1 StockingStripe2.png|Stocking Stripe 2 StripeI&II3.JPG.jpg 6-26.jpg|Stripe 1 and 2 Attached CF: '''This sword can cut many things, they are also as versatile as Back Lace, and Stocking has great agility using them as seen in the first episodes. '''Naunj: '''This Gothic can take out her other sock to generate another sword. By using two swords she can spin like a Tornado and attack, block and redirect. '''CF: '''Who would say that heaven would design weapons so fucking succulent? '''Cues:(See-Through )' Naunj: As if that weren't enough, our angels can improve their weapons even more. CF: '''After obtaining a certain amount of Heavens, Panty and Stocking obtain a peculiar card called the Black Card. '''Naunj: By using this card, Backlace and striped swords become gigantic weapons CF: '''Among these, a submachine gun and a huge sword. '''Naunj: '''As an addition, both constantly drive a pink car called See Through. '''CF: '''Do not be fooled by that aspect of Barbie's car, the See-Through can travel roads and Daten City in seconds going through everything as if nothing, especially if you take into account those who drive it. '''Naunj: But without a doubt, their best weapon when defeating their opponents is the Ultimate Weapon. CF: '''After putting together many socks and panties, this weapon is formed. This weapon is consistently a huge cannon. '''Naunj: '''When launched, a huge attack is directed towards the opponent. '''CF: It is specifically designed to defeat the Other Gods and the very mayor of Daten City, Corset. Naunj: '''But there is a specific rule to use this weapon, and that is to ask permission from Judgment, the deity and mother of Panty and Stocking. '''CF: But this is a versus bout so fuck the logic, we just want to see definitive weapons! Cues:(Corset Theme ) Naunj: '''As expected, the Anarchy sisters possess a series of pretty crazy feats. '''CF: '''Many of these touches the ridiculous. These without many problems can destroy buildings with their attacks, put an end to huge hordes of Ghost and even resist falling flights from hundreds of meters. '''Naunj: '''Do they seem little? Well, as you think, there is more! Apparently they can resist the moon sneezing for some reason, constantly exploding Ghost of sidewalk sizes and even city blocks. '''CF: '''Both were able to resist the destruction of the most dubious school in education in Daten City, trying to stop their opponents, the demon sisters Scanty and Kneesocks, the daughters of Corset. '''Naunj: They solve all kinds of cases in addition, even if they are the most stupid as those of, semen everywhere, the reason why many people poke their noses, become small and leave in unpleasant ways, end up with a false queen, try to destroy a porn tape and all that nasty and nasty stuff. CF: Although they may not seem so, they are intelligent in many of their tactics. In aspects of speed, both could react to bullets in short-range, lasers and Panty was on par with Stocking while it was running around the entire planet in seconds, while she claimed to do "Diet." Naunj: With the definitive weapon I was assured that both could easily end Corset who could constantly take blows from entire cities, open the door of hell and kill Gartlebelt who could resist attacks in the past in the style of meteors and so on. To be able to classify the magnitude of power in this weapon, we must first observe the gigantic impact that it generated by colliding with the clouds and clear them completely, additionally, I invoke the same Judgment, it is not unreasonable to think that it would have a similar power to end the entire planet CF: '''Even if it was mere speculation it would make some sense. Do you think it's something exaggerated ?. Let's analyze one of his most important feats. '''Naunj: In the manga with the power of superweapons they were able to destroy the entire Daten City and even the moon after facing a version of evil Santa. Checking that his attack power would not be very distant. MoonFeat.PNG Confirmation.PNG CF: '''With more than enormous amounts of feats, we would only have to think about one last thing, their weaknesses. '''Naunj: Although both are extremely powerful, they tend to be completely stupid. CF: '''Yes, that was the main reason why the definitive weapon did not work, since the very assholes put it upside down. '''Naunj: They always look for their way to solve things, which usually end up ..... Very strange, not to mention that for the most part, they look for the least effort. CF: '''These two are the idlest bitches you can find, they seek to satisfy all their needs when they feel like it, they get distracted very easily too. '''Naunj: Although these are invulnerable in their angel form, they can also be affected by other external means that involve severe damage. CF: '''They do things without much moral conscience and pass it through their asses. '''Naunj: Their teamwork is not usually the best, they constantly fight and even generate an unresolved dilemma at the end of the series. CF: '''Spoiler !!!!!! However, when it comes to being serious, it is not so much a problem. '''Naunj: Their weapons also may not affect non-spiritual beings. CF: Although they also generate damage so they are not completely useless in this fight against their opponents. Naunj: With all this and more, the anarchy sisters are definitely angels which you wouldn't want to meet in heaven. CF: Unless you fulfil their strange fetishes. Naunj: Strange thoughts come to me. Panty and Stocking enter the scene * Stocking: But what the hell is going on here?'' ''CF: Shit! Here they come!'' ''Panty:' What the hell is this? Where do you want to go with this! Naunj: '''You will face two high school girls named Popuko and Pipimi in this episode. '''Panty: Really? How ridiculous! We will shatter them! Right sister? Stocking: Of course! Naunj: '''That remains to be seen. ''Panty: Let's not waste time, close the damn analysis now!'' '''Pop Team Epic pops up in DEATH BATTLE! Cues:(POP TEAM EPIC ) *'Names: Popuko and Pipimi' *'Ages: 14' *'"Normal School Girls"' *'The Creator of their series has to be smoked' *'Punches* ''"Are you upset?" ''"No, I'm not" Naunj: Have you ever wondered what would happen if you took a concept as stupidly basic as it would be a 4-panel manga, merely momentary comedy and you make it an anime? CF: '''Well, you get this anime called Pop Team Epic. And very well, what specifically does this story have to analyze? What happens to the protagonists in the story? '''Naunj: '''No answers have been found so far. But since this is a battle, let's be frank. '''CF: What are we going to do then? Naunj: '''I think the best thing would be to ask the same protagonists, who are coincidentally accompanying us today. ''Popuko: It seems we have been mentioned in this strange place. Talk now or ................ DIE !!!!!!!'' '''Popuko pulls a gun pointed at Naunj but Pipimi stops her from behind.* Pipimi: Shhhhh ..... Calm Popuko, excuse me, could you grant us the favor of tell what is happening?'' '''Naunj: '''We try to make an analysis of you to face some angels known as the Anarchy sisters. ''Popuko: Sounds like idiots. But now that I observe it, our story is being poorly written on this wiki page.'' '''CF: It's not like we have a lot of history of you know. That's why we call you. Pipimi: '''I think the best thing would be to complement the fact that we are two high school girls who live epic adventures. '''Naunj: But .... '''''Popuko: BUT WHAT ?! Pipimi: Put the gun down Popuko, I think we told them enough, now let's go, we are late to go to the mall.'' '''Popuko and Pipimi leave * CF: '''Wow, that was strange. '''Naunj: '''Don't complain, after all, they aren't very different from the internet concept. '''Cues:(Hiroba ) Naunj: Ok .... We seem to run out of ideas for music analysis, isn't it? CF: '''Well, what did you expect? '''Naunj: I think we should go back to the original music. CF: Well ..... Let's hear this one a bit. Naunj: To you our spectators, do you think these two girls are cute? Think twice! They are fucking crazy! As your show itself. But let's not pay attention to that. CF: '''With only 14 years, these two have done all kinds of strange things. '''Cues:(POP TEAM EPIC ) Naunj: In his comic adventures and compiled from internet memes, we can find they are quite strong and creative, often because of their violent nature. CF: Measuring so little, Popuko is able to get ahead of a building without much trouble, blow it up, dock it and leave as if nothing had happened. Naunj: The teamwork of these two is exceptional, being able to easily kill several soldiers, company bosses, aggressive fans and the staff that was in charge of the Pop Team Epic anime. CF: Both can levitate, summon velociraptors, launch aura cannons and Kamehamehas. Popuko could transform into a demon and create a destructo disc like a bald with 6 points on his head . Naunj: '''For some reason, Popuko can destroy himself and live again! Like?!, It is also believed, she is a robot, and .... army_of_raptors_by_nocturnbros_dci4q84-300w.jpg dci4qdo-afcfc2ba-15c3-41f2-9adc-e12232f4edec.gif|AURA CANNON! explosion_again_by_nocturnbros_dci4s2o-300w.jpg high_frequency_by_nocturnbros_dci5c84-300w.jpg they_have_planes_by_nocturnbros_dci5ck2-300w.jpg popuko_wheel_by_nocturnbros_dci4tvz-300w.jpg respawn_by_nocturnbros_dci4tyx-300w.jpg invisibility_by_nocturnbros_dci5c9o-300w.jpg torpedo_by_nocturnbros_dci5ckb-300w.jpg dci5ca0-665c78e4-262d-4a78-a6f0-50af62b80337.png dci5cpq-60449c36-6f81-45fc-a381-3362f65b7e0e.png PopukoGun.png A submachine gun?!, For some reason I am thinking why we did this battle in the first place. '''CF: '''As if they were a certain ninja , both can duplicate, become invisible, Pipimi can grow a colossal size, almost matching tall buildings, use his voice to break things Like Naunj, when he tried to sing in high school! '''Naunj: Egh ..... When they need it, they can easily become objects like a plane, a fish and the occasional animal and also have a parasyte like this dude . When things get bad, our protagonists can fuse into some kind of golden being. CF: '''And all this was just his abilities, these insane people have a gigantic arsenal like hammers, bats with spikes, guns, bombs, flying capes, UFOs that turn people into furries, torpedoes capable of killing poseidon, tanks, kusarigamas, launches rockets, chainsaws and ah ....... ah .... my throat !!!! '''Naunj: The arsenal of both is almost impossible to count, but among the other one could highlight a clown car in the style of Bowser JR and a magic carpet, and one very interesting, a black belt than is capable of boosting some Popuku's skills, counter psychal attacks and negate any status ailments. Do these girls come from arab ....? CF: '''Naunj! '''Naunj: Uppps! CF: Naunj, it seems that you forgot a very important transformation! Naunj: '''Huh? '''CF: Did you forget when Popuko became the sun? Naunj: What the hell? CF: Continui- Cues:(Let's Pop Together) The lights go out for a moment. Then two reflectors come on and Popuko and Pipimi appear next to Naunj and CF on a stage. CF: '''But what the fuck? ''Pop Team Epic: Come on as soon as possible, stop all this ♪ Before we kill you! Woah ah! ♪ If any of you get us into this, again! Yeah You are going to pay us and expensive! ♪ We do not care if it is an article and a half! Never put us back in! ♪'' '''Naunj: Stop! CF make them stop! CF: Uh Oh, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!! Popuko and Pipimi bow and are then thrown by CF of the studio through a window. Naunj: Finally ..... Cues:(POP TEAM EPIC ) Naunj: God ... How annoying they are , don't you think? CF: '''That was completely ridiculous! '''Naunj: '''Let's not give more importance, we came to analyze them right? '''CF: '''Oh well. Popuko and Pipimi as previously said, have several feats to their credit, since they are parody characters, they are really OP. '''Naunj: As if it were paper, they can tear down a company building, destroyed and with their guards. But this is simply a bit of what they can really do. CF: '''They resisted an explosion as if nothing of a city, meteorites, being skeletal and the attacks of a giant jellyfish. Their Ki attacks can create several meter craters. They opened the head of a bear in two. They knocked out a damn angry bull and were hit by a shark. '''Naunj: '''With just damn slapping Pipimi flew Popuko's head, they reacted to a laser that came out of the earth, dodged dci5eh4-76708244-e0ac-49d9-8e59-ffb82d0697a2.gif dci5e4y-b9d4f71b-1eec-4d5e-a805-38afcb6b91f8.gif PopukosExplosion.PNG UpsetLmao.PNG machine gun shots as if nothing and Popuko could leave the earth to the moon in a matter of seconds. '''CF: '''In the context of this last feat, it was assumed that Popuko also went to a black hole, right? According to studies, the nearest black hole is 3,000 light years, making a calculation and considering that in only 3 seconds they traveled from the moon to that black hole and that in fact it escaped from it would be around 315,573,871,659 times faster than the same light! '''Naunj: '''Do you remember that our crazy Popuko character can self-destruct? well, in one of his episodes with one of this self-destruction, Popuko was able to destroy several countries simultaneously! And stay alive! HOW?! '''CF: It seems that our little girls became damn goddesses of war. Naunj: '''In rage, and possibly the most remarkable feat of Popuko, this destroyed the planet earth with a punch! I mean, if you don't settle for the mere fact that she became the sun you have this. '''CF: But what about that fusion? Don't they both win something? Naunj: '''Apparently it makes them faster, but the fusion was nothing significant apart from defeating the businessmen behind Pop Team Epic who possessed a robot the size of a mountain. '''CF: ..... Naunj, what are we doing with our lives? Naunj: I wonder the same ... CF: But don't believe that they are completely invincible, since they can usually fail in areas of intelligence, but remarkably in aspects of education, so they are not as stupid as they appear to be. Naunj: '''Popuko was arrested for YouTube crimes so yes, could it be considered a weakness ...? '''CF: My friend ... It seems not. Naunj: Damn! CF: 'The fact that they are still human (Somehow) could affect them in different scenarios in a fight. '''Naunj: '''Whatever it is, never ever mess with these living memes. ''Beef or Chicken? Beef or Chicken? '''Popuko gets angry and pulls out a giant hand * Pipimi calms her * ''Pipimi: Beef.'' ''Popuko: Hmmm, your life has been spare''d. 'Note' *Some of the feats of both Popuko and Pipimi were collected by NocturnBros on Deviantart 'Pre-Battle' Cues:(Wiz & Boomstick ) Naunj: All right, the Combatants are Set, let's end this debate once and for all! CF: It's Time for a DEATH BATT-! PopTeamEpicAnarchySistersSet.png PopTeamEpicAnarchySistersSet2.png The anarchy sisters and pop team epic appear interrupting CF and destroy the screen* 'DEATH BATTLE!' 'Theme' ' PopAngels (Jioto).png|Pop Angels by Therewolf Media ' Place:(Daten City) Cues:(Deai ) We are now in Daten City, the usual things happen, one or another star or celebrity is taking pictures in parks and streets. There were also several girls showing off at bus stops, rich boys passing in fancy cars and carrying several girls. In those streets, two little girls passed staring at the direction where they were going. It was nothing more and nothing less than Popuko and Pipimi. Pipimi then turned to Popuko. Pipimi: '''You remember where the mall was, right.? ''Popuko: Of course I know dear Pipimi-Chan.'' ''Pipimi: Are you sure about that?'' ''Popuko: Of course I am.'' ''Pipimi: Because we've been through the same block three times.'' '''Both remain silent for a few moments. Popuko and Pipimi: '''HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Both laughed loudly for a while, but after that they continued on their way. '''Cues:(Chocolat ) The scene suddenly changes to a large church in the middle of a green field. In that church, we are shown what is happening. An Afro was in some kind of "Game" camera with a young man. This was Garterlbelt. Garterbelt: '''Should you be enjoying it? ''???: Stop! Please!'' Upstairs were two girls watching television with a bored face, these two were the Anarchy sisters. The screams were still heard and the man of both was frowning more. ''Panty:' WOULD YOU COULD SHUT UP ONCE ?! Garterbelt hears that and suddenly leaves the room, the boy tried to leave but immediately, Garterbelt closes the door. Stocking: '''Will one day you stop doing these things? ''Garterbelt: Listen angels. Recent news has reached us from the same sky.'' ''Panty: Are we finally going to fuck*ng Heaven?'' ''Garterbelt: Clearly not! You two sinners will have a new mission today. It is believed that these two entities are capable of destroying life as we know it and it takes you two, useless couple to end them.'' ''Panty: Then show them.'' '''Panty grabs the paper from Garterbelt's hands and sees the two entities. (An image of Popuko and Pipimi) Panty: '''Huh. Easy peasy. ''Stocking: These are not what we were going to face?'' ''Panty: Well, get ready to kick some butts then.'' '''Cues:(D Rock City ) The anarchy sisters grab their See-Through car and their pet Chuck, put on glasses and go on the road. ''Stocking: And how the hell are we going to know where these two are?'' Panty: '''Not that those two were in the mall? ''Chuck: Ruf!'' They kept driving to the above mall. All citizens appreciated the sisters as if they were goddesses. When they finally reached the mall, they were the main focus of attention, many people took several photos and the sisters posed for them. Among the fascinated crowd, I pass the Pop Team Epic on the side of both. Which impressed the anarchy sisters. ''Pipimi: And as I've always said, never trust your dog to the Chinese.'' ''Popuko: Oh Pipimi-Chan, you're so wise.'' The anarchy sisters could not believe it, they had found the entities and had them next to them. '''The music stops * Panty: '''Hey you! '''The Pop Team Epic turned to look. Pipimi: '''Nice to say hello. Say what do you want? ''Stocking: Are you the well-known Popuko and Pipimi who provide chaos?'' ''Popuko: Ehm, yes. What do they need us for?'' ''Panty: We're going to have to stop them!'' ''Pipimi: Hey Popuko doesn't sound like that we saw this already?'' ''Popuko: Possibly.'' '''Panty starts to think * '''''Should you be these two providers of chaos? Panty: I think that Garterbelt son of a bitch lied to us, these two look cool.'' ''Pipimi: Of course we are.'' ''Stocking: They are very cute!'' ''Popuko: Thank you, but do you know what else is cool?'' ''Panty: What?'' ''Popuko: Have a second season of your anime.'' '''The Pop Team Epic started laughing non-stop on the floor. Panty and Stocking then raged a lot. Panty: '''PRESUMED BITCHES, YOU WILL SEE AT A TIME WITH WHOM THEY ARE IN. 'Cues:(Fly Away) ' Both begin their transformation of angels, making the erotic poses characteristic of both. ''Panty and Stocking:' Let's see if you can follow us ... Both go out a window and start their car. The Pop Team Epic then decides to destroy the building and run to reach them. Panty And Stocking: '''REPENT MOTHERFUCKERS! '''The anarchy sisters throw Chuck to attack Popuko and Pipimi but they destroy him generating an explosion. FIGHT! PopTeamEpic AnarchySistersScene.png|Jioto576 Sketch-1569056056709.png|EmperorDedede Panty started shooting towards the epic team, Popuko grabbed her hammer and reflected the constant shots coming from Backlace. Highly angry Popuko leapt against the anarchy sisters. ''Popuko: I WILL EXTERNATE YOU.'' ''Panty: Get off bitch!'' Panty kicked Popuko out of See Through but the teen fell into her friend's arms. Pipimi outraged by what happened grabs Popuko and uses it as a submachine gun, Stocking blocks the bullets of the Popuko gun. Panty starts firing faster at what Pipimi responds by becoming a war plane where Popuko climbs and grabs her RPG. ''Panty: But what the hell-'' Stocking throws herself at the Pipimi plane and manages to hit them with her striped sock, Popuko angry throws tries to hit her with her beak bat but Stocking destroys it with ease. The yellow-haired Teen uses her RPG to impact with Stocking but she spins like a tornado and cuts off Popuko's attack generating a huge explosion. Panty in the distance watches as Stocking reaches See Through. Panty: '''Well done! Both clash hands. ''Stocking: Thank you! But sister ..... Who drives the car?'' ''Panty:' Oh sh-'' See Through hits with a Daten City post where it explodes, the anarchy sisters jump from it. When they get up from the ground, they look up and look with surprise at a giant Pipimi among the buildings. 'Pipimi: '''Oh, I've become giant! In her hands she carried a rather annoying Popuko with a cape. Panty: '''Stocking! Your panties! ''Stocking:' Right now! Stocking takes out her underwear and passes it to Panty who now carries two guns. The Gothic meanwhile takes out her second striped sock and puts himself in an attack position with her sister. Panty: '''Are you ready? ''Stocking: More than ready!'' '''Cues:(Worst Neighbors Ever ) Panty runs swiftly towards the giant Pipimi firing but it simply blocks the attacks, Stocking runs from a high-rise building and uses her two swords making a reference to a certain murderer of the Titans . The swords collide with the neck of Pipimi who falls collapsed against a vegetable stand. ''Seller: My Cabbages!'' ''Popuko: NOOOO!'' To which Popuko shouted the fall of her friend, Panty ran towards her with both guns in her hands. Panty: '''Did you forget about me? The Blonde shot several times against the maniacal Popuko. Popuko easily dodged the bullets with her cape and carrying her huge fist hit Panty in the face sending her to fly through the skies. Popuko rose at full speed and hit her repeatedly and kicked her off against a somewhat unusual building. ''Panty:' Agh .... Agh .... But he looked up and saw that he was nothing more and nothing less than a motel. Popuko wanted to enter again but she shocked to see what Panty was doing. Panty: '''Oh yes !!!! Give me more!!! Stocking while a window was being attacked by Pipimi. ''Stocking: This is not the time for "those" games, Panty!'' ''Panty: Okay, let's do this!'' Panty grabs both of her guns and a giant weapon comes out as a result. Popuko uses her kusarigama to counter Backlace shots which is effective. But one of these shots hits a soda machine and generates a huge explosion in the building. Pipimi returns to normal size and Stocking with her swords makes a series of cuts to the blue-haired girl, but Pipimi manages to dodge one of them grabs Stocking of the legs to loom her against the floor and run leaving several bombs which explode instantly . ''Stocking:' Ergh ......... You will pay for this! Pipimi puts on sunglasses. Pipimi: '''Deal with it. Stocking gets quite annoyed and Pipimi starts slapping her repeatedly, but Stocking stops her with his sword and kicks her towards a pole, Stocking attacks again but Pipimi simply dodges it and charges an Aura Canon. ''Pipimi:' Aura ... Canon! ''Stocking: Ahhh!'' The pole next to a nearby park explodes causing many people to run desperate. Popuko and Pipimi encounter after the smoke of the explosion and clash palms. Popuko: '''Like Beef Pipimi-Chan! ''Pipimi:' We taught those whores a lesson. Panty at that time was under several rubble of the building where some naked guys ran. She was receiving a call from Garterbelt himself. Panty: '''Now what the hell do you want shit cure ?! ''Garterbelt: Listen to me Panty, I know what you're going through, but I think I have the necessary solution for this! Take care of those maniacs first!'' ''Panty: Okay, I'm still standing to kick your sinful asses!'' Stocking was rising from a ravine in the distance where she had fallen on her back, she hears her sister's call which motivates her. ''Panty: Ready gothic little girl ?!'' ''Stocking:' Of course! Let's go! Both sisters recover their wounds and head towards the Pop Team Epic that was on their backs, they react by stopping both sisters, the anarchy sisters look at each other for a moment and smile, jump back and Panty shoots towards a fountain which was nearby of falling on Pipimi and Stocking jumps over that fountain to crush Pipimi. Stocking gives a somersault and with her two swords goes towards Popuko to stab her in the face, getting it and generating an imnense crater. Pipimi then gets up and kicks the stone at Panty who shoots easily destroying it and then running towards Pipimi. The blue-haired teenager then pulls a magic carpet out of nowhere. ''Pipimi: Look! A Magic Carpet!'' ''Panty: And what the hell do you want a magic carpet for right now?'' ''Pipimi: Pay attention angel!'' Pipimi rides on her carpet and flies so fast that she takes Panty with her. In the air they both fight hand-to-hand and Pipimi pulls out a gun by shooting Panty several times, but she doesn't notice any significant damage to her. Panty shoots but Pipimi grabs the shot and loads her fists to go to Panty which receives it and they hit a nearby building, Pipimi flies out with a small parachute. Stocking, aware of what was happening, went to Pipimi but from the crater that had generated a demonic Popuko with a parasite on her arm. The blonde maniac managed to catch Stocking and put her in a somewhat embarrassing situation by leaving her exposed with some tentacles to the public. Stocking used her swords to free herself and cut certain of the tentacles, Popuko shouted angrily and leaned against a building at Stocking, which turned out to be the same one that had hit Panty. Both sisters were panting a little and with enough blood. ''Popuko: And now friends readers! It's time for the grand finale! BITCHES DIE !!!!!!!!!!!! 111'' Popuko took her large torpedo out of her pocket and pointed to the building, the missile continued until it reached the building exploding and taking several kilometers from Daten City. ''Popuko: Now I wonder who will have to repent today ?!'' Cues:(Cherryboy Riot ) After saying this, a light illuminated the debris that had been left of that building, the anarchy sisters levitated and the light had lowered two peculiar black and white cards, Panty and Stocking grabbed them and a small burst of stars followed, flashes and white smoke After that the sisters stepped forward with their elegant legs, Panty now had a giant submachine gun and Stocking a colossal sword. ''Panty and Stocking: Did they think to stop us? Prepare your damn asses!'' ''Popuko: Don't they get tired of humiliating them?'' Popuko thunders her knuckles. Pipimi is in position to attack. ''Panty: Ready?'' Stocking nodded. ''Panty: Now!'' Both sisters ran in opposite directions disappearing from the sight of the two friends. Stocking appeared by surprise behind Pipimi and hit her with his sword as if it were a baseball across the city, generating a large-scale earthquake. Panty caught Popuko in the back who tried to let go but Panty kicked her hard from her hip and began to shoot her suddenly, Popuko received each of the shots but instantly regenerated. ''Popuko: This is nothing .... nothing .... nothing cool! I'd better sing something instead! Eisoharamasukoi !!!!!!!!'' Popuko had made her voice so high that it was hurting Panty's ears but Stocking appeared and stabbed her sword in Popuko which began to glow brightly. Finally Popuko exploded by dying. Pipimi in defense of her friend created a lot of clones and threw them against Stocking, the Gothic simply cut them into thousands of pieces and ran towards Pipimi to nail her sword, Panty continued firing until she heard sounds coming from behind her, A gigantic band of velociraptors. Panty shot with her weapon even more and the velociraptors were falling like birds. ''Panty: Great job sister!'' Pipimi had managed to evade the attack, and had put on an invisibility suit. Stocking tried to find her but was attacked several times in a row by invisible Pipimi until tired Stocking raised her sword and made a gigantic rumble that moved the entire city and the moon. Stocking when she found her, he grabbed her head and ran along the entire planet until he hit her with a monument. Panty was somewhat relaxed until by magic Popuko had revived her ashes. Panty: '''But you were already fucking dead? Popuko went on her way and put on a black belt and took a nice turn. ''Popuko:' Black belt! Popuko stayed still but Panty attacked with his bullets, Popuko received them but remained unchanged and Panty instead received her own shots. ''Panty: But how do you do these shits?'' Stocking kept hitting Pipimi but the blue-haired girl stopped and pulled out a small clown ship and started making several combos against Stocking, Stocking managed to split the ship, Pipimi fell into a vacuum. Stocking: '''Fiuu ..... Huh? A small plane emerged from the depths of the void and began firing at high speeds, Stocking managed to reflect each one and again generated an attack that shook the surface of the fight. ''Panty: Sister hurry up!'' ''Stocking:' That ... I try that! Popuko and Pipimi: '''The game ends here angels! Popuko exploded for the second time leaving the continent completely destroyed. . . . . . . . . . . . ''But that was really the end? Cues:(Fly Away Taku & Teddyloid ) After the explosion the earth began to shake with a lot of force, the Pop Team Epic was confused by what was happening, they turned their eyes and opened their eyes wide enough. Now the Anarchy sisters wore white outfits, their wings spread wide and they released their weapons again. Panty: '''Oh! Judgment! Give us your power to end these demonic beings! Ultimate Weapon! ''Stocking:' For the blessing that was given to us. You two paid all your sins, prepare "Pop Team Epic" Panty: '''You will suffer the consequences of having screwed with us! ''Stocking: Heaven has given us this opportunity. Now, without much more to say.'' ''Panty and Stocking: REPENT MOTHERFUCK*RS!'' Panty and Stocking activated a peculiar portal of a sock and a panty. At that time a lot of socks and panties began to gather in that portal generating a large row of these, creating a class of turbine that began to load gradually. The Pop Team Epic was not going to be left behind. ''Popuko:' Pipimi-Chan, do you want to do that technique? Pipimi: '''Sure dear! ''Pop Team Epic:' Fu-sion! Both friends merged and a golden being of equal size came out of them. Both duos stared at each other, the weapon began to load and the Pop Team Epic flew quickly to the sisters. The fusion of the Pop Team Epic carried a punch while changing the drawing style quickly. The Anarchy sisters already had the final weapon loaded, it was time to launch it with all their strength. Panty: '''Let's finish this now and never! Both sisters shouted furiously, the Pop Team Epic however had managed to arrive to avoid the launch, hitting Stocking causing it to fall into the city. ''Pop Team Epic:' Are you upset? Panty seeing this had no choice but to shoot at once, the attack being launched was at full speed towards the Pop Team Epic, they received the gigantic shot, their hands were pulverizing next to their bodies. They finished both defused. Popuko: '''NO! Popuko made her fist grow. ''Popuko:' IS ALREADY! She hit the attack of the ultimate weapon on the ground. ''Popuko: ENOUGH !!!!!'' The impact of Popuko's fist plus the attack caused the whole earth to split in half, the attack was now lost, the anarchy sisters could only watch as they bled in the middle of the gigantic space. Panty: '''Gar-Ter-Belt ... Son of ... a Bitch ... The sisters looked up in space, and opened their eyes to see nothing more and nothing less than a Popuko turned into the sun. ''Popuko:' You're my Sunshine Pipimi! The anarchy sisters screamed in pain when they now came into contact with the surface of Popuko Sun and melted Pipimi: '''Looking for an end to Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt? Well here you have friends! '''K.O! 'Conclusion' Cues:(POP TEAM EPIC ) CF: '''Holy shit Naunj! That was brutal! And it seems that we can settle for an end to Panty & Stocking. '''Naunj: '''The battle was really .... Something weird. For their part, the anarchy sisters were more experienced in close combat than the Pop Team Epic could. Its thousands of years help with this, in addition to that every day do not hesitate to end ghosts, spirits and demons. '''CF: Panty no doubt in an intelligent fighter, and her gun has shown impressive things, Stocking is a skilled swordsman and her sword was undoubtedly colossally powerful. But all this goes to hell. Naunj: If there is something in which the Pop Team Epic stands out, it is undoubtedly in its crazy exploits. Although they will tell me that the feats of the Bob Team Epic cannot be taken into account, in fact they can, since technically they are still the same characters, only more grotesque. CF: '''Stocking may have run on the ground like an athlete, but Popuko herself can walk from the earth to the moon and from the moon to a fucking black hole, how the fuck is it even fair? '''Naunj: It could not be considered at all as a stomp, the anarchy sisters themselves have shown in the manga to destroy the moon and all Daten City, but relaxed Popuko and Pipimi could resist the explosion of a city and several countries. CF: '''At the time of the arsenal, the point is more than clear for the Pop Team Epic. The sisters can carry their heavenly weapons and be more effective giving an advantage against the weapons of the Pop Team Epic, but the latter carry countless weapons, and all in their damn pocket! '''Naunj: '''The transformations of Panty and Stocking were undoubtedly beastly, but not at all close to all the skills of the Pop Team Epic, it is simply a mere logic factor. '''CF: '''Breaking the fourth wall, Popuko and Pipimi have proven to be experts, you know, making references and such, coming out of their damn anime! '''Naunj: '''In the end, even if we take into account that technically the bodies of the angels are "Invulnerable" the Pop Team Epic had their counter to it. '''CF: '''Become a fucking sun! Naunj: Exactly, due to the large number of jokes, Panty and Stocking couldn't compete with the most epic anime duo, Panty and Stocking can't even work quite well, haven't they seen their constant fights? The epic pop team loves themselves too much for that. '''CF: '''Sadly, this was the end for our beloved sisters, even with the best escalation they stunk of feats for the Pop Team Epic '''Naunj: With a slight advantage in arsenal effectiveness, more experience and sanity, the banished angels succumbed against the strongest, strongest, fastest and best united Popuko and Pipimi. CF: Looks like Panty and Stocking Flew Away and got Pop Out of the battle! Naunj: 'The winners are Popuko and Pipimi. 'Next Time Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Duos vs Brothers Themed Death Battle Category:Jioto576 Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Main Protagonist Duel